Solar energy system output and efficiency face numerous challenges, such as, for example, efficient heat extraction and leveraging changing demand levels. Existing solar energy systems, however, do not incorporate user preferences with respect to demand, nor do existing approaches encompass a capability of proactively leveraging forecast information to increase output efficiency.